roleplayhogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana Black
Shana Trixie Alona Elodie Black Oswald was born 15th August 1995 in Croydon. She is the only child of Rosabelle and Dominic Black, both departed. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardy and then graduated only to become a Charms professor at Hogwarts. She's a Metamorphmagus and was born with dark brown eyes and hair; and tanned skin. Childhood Shana had an upbrining that was suited for a princess, yet she was never told she had magical powers and abliities. Being an only child, her parents spoiled their young daughter. She and her parents had a very close bond, and she was also close to her grandmother, Theodora Black, who came from the paternal side of the family. Shana continued to have a healthy, loving relationship until she was six. Unfortunately, everything started to go downhill from this point onwards. Shana was left at home with Theodora one night as Rosabelle and Dominic both had to go into work. They were both in London, visting a Muggle office building when it was set alight due to someone leaving the frying pan on. Shana's parents both tried to stop the fire using their magic and tried to save the Muggles; however, they perished among with another 100 people, both Wizard and Muggle alike. This left Shana in the care of her grandmother who passed away shortly afterwards. At the funeral of her parents, Shana became aware that she was different from the people she had as neighbours. Her hair turned a very dark blue on it's own accord, and this panicked her and she began questioning what was going on. It was only when she found a letter from her parents to her that she was informed how special she really was - she was a witch. Even though she was aware of her powers, Shana did not try to use them. Instead, Shana learned to fend for herself the "Muggle" way by learning how to cook and clean and generally learnt everything she needed to survive. Shana continued this way until she turned 11 and things began to change from then. School Life 'First Year' At Hogwarts, Shana was sorted into Slytherin and put under the care of Camilla Pennifold, Head of Slytherin. Shana was a fairly quiet girl who kept herself to herself. However, she then met her now best friends Saad and Evie. She took an instant liking to Charms and Potions and slowly started to come out of her shell. 'Second Year' In her second year, she continued progress in Charms and Potions, and became interested in CoMC. She met Ramasus, Finnick and Jordan and Professor Calais Oswald who adopted Shana into his family and continues to treat her as his own. 'Third Year' Again, she became more interested in her studies and made friends with Rachel and Amy. During the summer holidays, the period between third year and fourth, Shana went to Florence in Italy secretly. After being found, she was grounded for a month. 'Fourth Year' She began to study even more, and becoming more interested in Transfigurations. She also conferred with Professor Camilla Pennifold about what she wished to do in the future. Shana decided her dream position was to become a Charms professor. She spent the period between fourth year and fifth studying and pixie hunting. 'Fifth Year' She took all subjects at Hogwarts for her OWL's apart from Herbology and Ancient Studies of Civilisation, of which she passed all the formers. She also met her soon-to-be boyfriend Draco Gargoyle and Humphry Wittle and soon realised he was a mad stalker-type person who had a crush on Shana. "What made you decide on choosing all these subjects to study?" "I wanted to be the best at everything, and I also figured that the more I study the more jobs I have to fall back on" ''-''-Rita Skeeter and Shana on her choice of OWL's and NEWT's 'Sixth Year and Seventh Year' Began studying for her NEWT's, taking pretty much every class she took for her Owls, including Apparation and Alchemy added to her timetable. She lost one of her closest friends, Finnick. Began dating Draco Gargoyle for only 3 months and became close with Professor McLaren, using his listening skills to vent about her troubles. She also became close with Professor Pennifold, still remaining as Shana's idol. She also became Head Girl before becoming close with Professor Ariel and Professor Time. In her 7th year at Hogwarts, there was an incident and Calais was transformed into a vampire, but he still cares for Shana. Also in her 7th year, Professor Black, who teaches Defense and Theory, held a Birthday Ball which Shana attended. The theme was Masquarade. After graduating from Hogwarts, passing all the NEWT's she took, she signed up to become a Charms professor alongisde Professor Pennifold. She celebrated this by Dragon Observing with Professor Ariel all over the world. Career After graduating, Shana decided follow in the footsteps of Camilla, who is Head of Charms and Slytherin, and become a Charms professor at Hogwarts. She is one of the three professors who teach Charms. In June 2013, Shana discovered that her adoptive father was getting married to Camilla Pennifold. Relationships Jordan O'Neill Jordan O'Neill is one of Shana's best friend. Jordan was in the same year as Shana at Hogwarts. Even though Shana tends to get on better with boys rather girls, she counts Jordan as one of her exceptions. She is one of the few people who knows Shana properly and personally. Shana loves Jordan to pieces and would gladly die to keep Jordan safe. James DeWitt James DeWitt is a second year who Shana has a very deep connection with. Shana first met James when he was in his first year. Shana was on her way to the owlery when James began to follow her. Shana believed she was being stalked but James soon made it clear that he was lost. They sat in the owlery together for a while just talking randomly. Days went by and Shana and James became extremely close friends. Shana would still gladly take a Crucio for the boy. After all, he is one of her best friends. Saad Sage Saad Sage was the first person Shana ever spoke to at the begninning of her time at Hogwarts, as Saad was just beginning too. Shana often used her metamorphamagic skills to turn into a female version of Saad, claiming to be his twin. Shana believes herself to be very close to Saad, enjoying his company and so on. Shana also knows Saad as Blossom from a Muggle show called the Powerpuff Girls. Evie Knight Evie Knight is a seventh year Ravenclaw that Shana gets on extremely well with. Shana finds Evie sweet and kind, yet feisty when she needs to be. Along with herself and Saad, Evie dresses up as Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls, making the trio. She treats Evie like a little sister. Finnick Nebulous Finnick Nebulous was a student in the same year as Shana and they were both very close. He was one of her best friends and she felt at ease around him. Unfortunately, Finnick was placed under an Imperio Curse at Professor Nyt's Birthday Ball. After being taken out of the ballroom, Finnick never returned to Hogwarts again. Professor Pennifold Professor Pennifold is Head of Slytherin and Head of Charms, which happened to be Shana's favourite subject as a student. As a student, Shana found the Professor lovely and kind and Shana loved the enthusiasm the Professor still brings to her classes. Shana had no trouble going to the Professor about any issues as the Professor seems to be extemely caring and protective over the students in her house. Shana looked up the professor as an example and, fulfilling her wish, she became a Charms professor and joined Professor Pennifold and Professor Luna in the Department of Charms. Professor McLaren Professor McLaren, who teaches one of Shana's favourite subjects, knows about how Shana's hair colour changes with her emotions. The Professor tended to pull her to one side as a student when he noticed she was sad or angry to talk about it. Shana still trusts Professor McLaren and takes advantage of his listening skills to get things off her chest. Professor Mystique Professor Mystique was one of Shana's favourite teachers as wel as the Charms and Astronomy professors. As a student, Shana found the professor funny and kind-hearted. She adored Care of Magical Creatures and found that the lessons were fun and full of information. However, Shana doesn't speak to Professor Mystique a lot at the present time. Professor Elvera and Professor Austrailis Along with Charms, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures, Shana also enjoyed Transfigurations, Potions and the Professors who teach them to be lovely and very enthusiastic. Both Professor Elvera and Professor Austrailis are very kind people. Professor Nyt Professor Nyt, as Headmistress and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, is one of the people Shana looked up to alongside Professor Pennifold. Shana found Professor Nyt an extremely nice and helpful Professor who loves her job. Shana enjoyed the Professors lessons because she found them rather intriguing. Their relationship has grown since Professor Nyt gave Shana the job as a Charms Professor. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Students